The Spoils of War
by obsidians
Summary: Tifa finds Sephiroth lurking outside of her place and knocks him out, which causes her to take her revenge on his body. Lemons and coercion
1. The Dark Stranger

I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories.

Roll 'em

Tifa was cleaning up after a Friday night when she heard a noise outside as if someone was spying on her. With the skill born of a martial artist, she crept to the side entrance and noiselessly let herself out. She blended into the night and noticed a tall figure lurking deep in the shadows and not having thought to bring a weapon with her, she picked up a log from the wood pile and swung it with all her strength, knowing that someone spying on her bar would not have harmless intentions. The log hit the person in back of their head with an audible thunk and the person crumpled nerveless to the ground like a puppet with its strings suddenly snipped from it. This caused the cloak to fall back to reveal a fall of long silver hair and Tifa quickly deduced who she had just rendered unconscious, she turned him over to reveal the face of her greatest enemy, Sephiroth and smiled at what had placed into her hands as she dragged him inside.

Sephiroth blinked open his eyes and wondered where he was and tried to move his arms but couldn't and the same with his legs and then lunged up when he realized that he was bound to a bed by materia treated ropes, with a gag in his mouth. "Are you awake?" he heard a soft, feminine voice ask him and looked over to find Tifa Lockhart playing with his uniform and hefting his Masamune as if to test it for balance, from where they both lay on a table and he grunted furiously when he realized he was naked. He quickly deduced she had stripped him to shame him, but he'd grown up having little to no privacy, so he had no body shame; he thought in triumph.

"So I guess that someone must like me to deliver into my own hands, my greatest enemy for me to personally punish" she said moving close to the helpless and exposed general, he watched her with eyes as wary and enraged as those of a cornered alley cat. "So what form shall my revenge take? Should I shave you bald before I begin?" she asked him, tugging a strand of his long platinum hair and he just glared back at her. "Shall I mark you as you did me, cut pieces off of you or just kill you?" she asked him, placing Masamune at the adam's apple of his throat and he just glared back as if daring her to do her worst.

She stepped back and said, "no, that wouldn't fit your crimes. When a village is captured and the inhabitants are rendered helpless, the men are normally killed and the women raped. I think that is perfect revenge on you" she purred and watched the normally unflappable general's eyes go wide with shock at what she was implying.

Sephiroth's normally logical mind was in turmoil, rape? But how? He was a man and she was a woman. He simply couldn't fathom what she meant and gasped in outrage as she put his Masamune back onto the table and slipped off her robe and his eyes went even wider to be looking at a naked female of the first time in his life. His fearfully eyes skimmed over a sculpted torso with large firm upstanding breasts, a neat triangle of hair at the juncture of her thighs and long legs. He grunted in protest, Sephiroth had always thought himself above the need for sexual relations, he had better things to do with his time while his fellow SOLDIERS debased themselves by doing what he had always considered beneath him. He didn't even touch himself if truth be told, even the concept of sex was foreign to him. All of that having to rub up against another body for a brief release sounded messy and repulsive to him. He tried to cringe back from her as she moved purposely towards him.

"You are quite well made for a freak of nature, almost pretty in fact. I'm sure that you prefer males, so I'll just have to work a little harder to get you ready" she said. He gasped as she ran her hand down his body as if to sample him.

Tifa reminded herself that she wasn't to take any pleasure from the act as it was only meant to degrade him, but couldn't help admiring his sculpted paleness, it was like he was devoid of pigment itself. She nicked him with a small knife she carried and noticed that he didn't heal right away. "Why Sephy" she said, using a nickname as a way to further humiliate him, "it appears that you are just a common human at the moment. How exciting" she said as she stroked a finger down the length of his still soft cock and he flinched at this. She took him in her hand and pumped him slightly to raise him as he squirmed uncomfortably at her administrations as tingles shot through him.

"Did you like that?" she cooed at him as she got out a bottle of massage oil and proceeded to coat his chest with it and she explored each dip and valley of the planes of his chest until he was squirming under her touches, as they stimulated the now hardened points of his nipples, as if they were straining into her caresses. He wondered at the feelings stealing over him when she did little more than touch his chest and stifled his moans as her slick hands slipped lower and he forced himself to remain still. He almost moaned in disappointment as she stopped just shy of his engorged tool.

"I'll get there" she said as if sensing his disappointment, "but I need some stimulation from you" she said straddling him so she herself draped over his waist and could have sworn that he tried to shrink from her. "Kiss me" she commanded him as she removed his gag and took a hold of his balls.

"I will not, get off of me" he cooly said with sneer and then squealed when she gave them a hard squeeze and her mouth came against his own as he cried out and she released them when his unwilling mouth moved in an highly inexperienced way against her own. She wondered if he was just used to kissing men. After all he never in the past, seemed to really be in the company of women, ergo she assumed that he was gay.

"Let me go" he commanded her as she mouth moved from his lips so kiss his neck and lightly nipped at the pulse point there as he moved his head about, trying to dodge her lips as her heavy breasts moved on his chest, arousing him further and he fought that off. Suddenly she slipped lower and he looked sharply downward.

Tifa kneeled between his splayed feet where the ropes held him spread eagle. "What are you doing?" he demanded. Smiling, she leaned forward and took his weapon in her hand and licked it, her tongue circling on his bulbous head, feeling him twitch in her hand. This encouraged his precum to flow. He jumped and bit off a moan as she lightly nipped the juncture of his thigh, having now deduced what she aimed to do to him. He knew of oral sex, had even serendipitously watched a friend of his receiving it one night when he had snuck her girlfriend into the bunker, he just could never imagine enjoying it. Yet he was forcing himself to remain still as his cock bobbed in the air as the woman's slippery tongue explored its length and laved his writhing balls with almost like kitten licks, causing shivers along his skin. Her movements were slow as if enjoying his calm stillness, to be broken once in a while with an involuntarily movement from him. Breathless, he waited for the touch of her tongue that seemed to electrify his nerves. He felt her hair touch his thigh as she leaned in, pulling up his cock a bit to give herself room to suck him. Then her breath hit his skin and goose bumps popped up everywhere on his body, causing another involuntarily gasp from the aroused General.

Leaning over, she took finally his cock in her mouth and he arched up in surprise, pushing his unwilling cock deeper into her mouth. He cried out as she suckled in earnest as if hungry for him as her one small hands circled the base of him that her mouth to could not reach and pumped him in time with her lips, to deepen his sensation as her own saliva and his free flowing precum provided her mouth and hand with a slippery ride as her other hand toyed with his clenching balls.

Sephiroth was attempting to distance himself from the insulting act as his mind seemed to unravel like gossamer strands slipping away as each suck and lick drew him further from his reason. He couldn't help but groan, pumping his hips into the sweet decadent grip of her mouth, finally knowing why people enjoyed sex so much. He moaned with disappointment as she leaned back from him.

"Well, you have passion in you after all. Here I thought that the only thing that got you off was killing people" she taunted him and examined his dick at the same time, she almost shivered at the size of him. He was wide in girth and easily looked to be ten inches long. Tifa wasn't a virgin, but she had never taken anyone as big as him before. However she was determined to complete what she started.

Sephiroth was panting at her assault on his and felt dizzy with what he realized was sexual passion and seemed to long for something more as the girl examined him. "You must cease this..." he insisted as she climbed on top of him again took a hold of his arousal. "Stop" he cried as with a lunge of her hips, she was impaled on his hardness. He cried out more in shock than pleasure to be suddenly gripped for the first time in the clenching sheath of a female; tight, she was so tight...and wet, his brain registered as she twitched around his erection.

Tifa cried out at the same time in a mixture of pleasure and pain to be so widely stretched, it was like he was touching every nerve ending in her at the same time, she moved experimentally and gasped as hot pleasure shot through her body. She bit her lips, determined not to enjoy it. She set a medium pace for them both as he pumped her back wildly as each stroke rasped along her stuffed inner walls so her hood was tugged, massaging her sensitive nub and she fought against her orgasm.

Sephiroth himself felt like he was slipping into madness as her movements on him drew forth sensations of his own body that he didn't know could possibly exist and gasped out loud she was suddenly wildly pulsating around his hardness and caterwauling to beat the band. He realize she must have achieved her climax and then suddenly her lips were back on his again and something broke in him as he wildly kissed her back and he quickly learned how to move his lips against her own and even let her tongue guide his so it danced against her own.

"Faster" he cried, deep into their thrall as they moved together and Tifa, without thinking and forgetting how their coupling was just for his punishment, she used her small knife to cut his bonds and gasped as she was suddenly slammed against the headboard with his hands at her throat as he moved them so he was on top of her.

He looked like a god about to punish her and she was certain she was going to die, when he grabbed her hip and a leg to spread her wider and started hammering into her hot sheath until she shook in orgasm again and cried out as it washed over her. He prolonged it by fucking her lightening quick and his pubic bone battered the tight pearl of her arousal until she shattered apart again, only to be propped up by the hands at her throat and forced to spend again until it felt like she had him in a velvety grip and milked him to the shattering point of no return. One final orgasm made her sob out and drew him into her flow as his first bodily orgasm flooded her and he leaned his head onto her shoulder as his hands fell from her throat and he surprised her by kissing her.

"Are you satisfied with your revenge?" he asked her sarcastically when he had recovered.

"I guess it was a pretty stupid way to take it" she commented, not feeling fearful of him for some reason. "Did you enjoy it. I guess it feels different with a guy" she said.

"I wouldn't know" he said, getting up to dress.

"Oh I thought you were gay" she said.

"The need for sex has always seemed ridiculous to me. Until now, I didn't understand its appeal" he replied.

"You are a virgin? she asked him in an incredulous voice.

"I was" he reminded her.

"So now what?" she asked him.

"I'm not here to fight anyone. I found myself back here and am trying to figure out why that is. I came this way only to see if Cloud was still in residence with you, before you decided to attempt to bash my head in. I was merely monitoring where my enemies were before attempting a journey. I shall cause you no harm" he assured her.

"How can I believe you?" she asked him.

"You saw for yourself that I retain no healing abilities. For some reason I am almost purely human. I shall take my leave of here and be on my way" he explained. "But again, you haven't answered my question. Why are you and Cloud not together?" he asked her.

"He left" Tifa said, feeling the hurt part of her buried heart weep a bit at this.

"He never got over the flower girl" Sephiroth guessed.

"I guess not" Tifa agreed.

"His loss" Sephiroth said in a surprisingly supportive way.

"You do seem more human" she commented.

"But I am not. From what you know of my upbringing, a kind loving nature, a need for sexual intimacy or needing to love another human; are pretty much foreign to me. That being said, if our paths should cross again and you need another encounter like this; I shall oblige you" he said now dressed and picked up his sword.

"Why should I wish this from you" she asked him, crossing her arms at this, having long since donned her own bathrobe.

"Because you enjoyed it" he said, cocky as ever. "Now I shall depart and ask that you wait until morning to contact your colleagues, I doubt they would like to learn of our little transgression" he said threateningly.

"I could have killed you when I had the chance" she pointed out.

"But you didn't. I think what actually transpired was a lot more stimulating. Until next time, Ms. Lockhart" he said and vanished into the night.

THE END


	2. Sleeping with the Enemy

Tifa was about to lock the door of the bar when a tall cloaked figure forced it open from the other side. She reared back in shock. "What do you want? The funds I made from tonight are still in the register, take them and go" she said in a voice that belayed her fear.

However the tall person didn't respond to her, instead they just went about her usual routine of closing the bar and she watched flabbergasted, while they locked the door, flipped the sign to closed and drew the curtains, before turning to her and removing his cloak and setting it on a conveniently placed chair.

"Sephiroth?" she said with a frown, never expecting to see him again after their last encounter a few weeks ago.

'What was he doing here?' he questioned himself. He had made to his safe house that was a couple of hours away and yet here he was, in the heart of danger and he was much weaker than he had been in the past. Yet he couldn't stop thinking of Tifa and how she had made him feel...and craved it again. He felt like he was going mad with want. Yet his emotionless expression betrayed none of this to the young woman.

"Have you come to kill me?" she asked him, as he took her by the throat and held her in place as his dangerously beautiful eyes bored into her own. She could tell that despite his calm outward appearance, something was really bothering the ex-general. Although his hands remained around her throat, he made no effort to squeeze them, they seemed to be there just to hold her in place while he studied her; he didn't seem threatening, he seemed to be...hungry more than anything.

Tifa wore a slinky backless black halter dress, that was enhanced by her own natural curves, that slit up on thigh. A pair of ornamental chopsticks kept her super long hair in an updo. She protested as his slim fingers plucked the chopsticks from her hair so it tumbled half way down her thighs. His fingers moved to the back of her neck and the single button holding her dress in place was undone and with a cry of alarm, it rushed to the floor to pool at her feet. Leaving her dressed simply in a pair of black panties and suddenly she was lifted so she sat on the scarred top of her own bar as he stood between her straddled legs.

"I wish simply killing was what I wanted of you. Did you somehow bewitch me that I would continue to desire you? I, who has always prided myself on my self discipline; that I was immune to the need for copulation. Now, all I can do is think about you; like this" he said as he examined at her mostly unclothed body as she shivered with fear.

"So you intend to rape me?" she demanded as she placed one arm over her gravity defying breasts.

"No that is more your style; not mine" he reminded her, batting her arm away. "I shall pleasure you first and you will give yourself to me willingly. I have been studying how to pleasure a female" he said as his hand slipped down to tug at the side of her panties and she quickly grabbed them to hold them firmly in place.

"I don't want this!" she said.

"I thought I would go back to being the way I was before. I have never before sought which you have introduced me to; I can barely tolerate people touching me. Yet it is like you have awakened a slumbering beast in me that will not be denied. I do not need people, I do not need companionship of any sort, yet I crave the solace only your body can provide for me. We are going to have sex, tonight...right now" he demanded.

"You're just horny. Please just find someone else to have sex with" she pleaded with him and gasped when he roughly pinched one of her roseate nipples between his leather clad fingers and yanked her hair back so she was forced to meet his gaze.

"I don't want someone else, I wish to have intercourse with _you_ " he coldly said. "Now I will give you what is known as foreplay" he said and her panties slipped down her endlessly long legs from her nerveless fingers as she realized there was no use in fighting him; he was much strong than her, baring her completely to his hot gaze.

She looked away as he stripped his leather gloves from hands. Preparing to pleasure the shivering girl. The first thing he did was draw her offended nipple into his mouth and his tongue gently laved it until it swirled on the tender bud while his lips suckled upon it. Then he did the same with the other one, until both damp bud stood proudly up from her chest and he blew on the nearest one to him, causing her to shiver. His hands explored the entirety of the firm, elastic globes and she repressed a sigh as his soft bangs brushed against her already sensitive skin as his mouth continued its bewitching caresses, always gentle and unhurried until she could feel herself getting wet. She cried half in protest and surprise as a single long finger trailed down her to explore her dampening slit, looking for and finding her clit, soon it was being stroked as well until Tifa was crying out for a different reason.

She cried even louder when Sephiroth's mouth joined his finger in his exploration of her pussy and although it was his first time pleasuring a woman this way, he seemed to be hitting all the right spots on her. He noted how Tifa opened her legs wider to deepen his access to her as he moved his fingers inside her and swirled his tongue on her writhing body as her hips strained forward to meet his demanding strokes and all reason fled from her brain. She was no longer trying to get away, in fact if anything, the grip on his hair indicated she demanded he continue. Although Sephiroth was very new to sex, he was still an very apt pupil and could quickly master any task set before him.

Tifa cried out as she came and his tongue slowed in her. With a quick movement, he stood and she realized that his pants had been undone as his large cock was poised at her sopping entrance, offering himself to her and she almost desperately kissed him as he speared himself inside her and fucked her hard as the bottles rattled around them at their almost violent coupling and she didn't care as her sworn enemy made her experience pleasure as she never had before. He managed to wring from her body four more orgasms before his own essence painted her walls.

He was shocked when she seemed to collapse forward and pulled himself from her, she seemed to moan as this caused trails of white to leak from her to coat her normally pristine bar top.

He carried her upstairs and lay her on her bed and went to clean himself. She was still unconscious when he returned and he debated just leaving. He had gotten what he needed from her and was unaccustomed to having to care for someone else's well being. He rarely ever sought company, his early childhood days practically living under a microscope had made him a recluse, if anything. He had tolerated living with other men when he enlisted; more like _had_ been enlisted in SOLDIER and was happy only when he had been granted his own private living quarters. He had especially hated being ostracized by his former colleagues for being promoted as General, so early on in his military career, when he had earned that honour. While they were going on dates and buying posies for their girlfriend's mothers, he was honing his skills and studying anything he could get his hands on, to be absorbed into his intelligent sponge-like brain. All was going well until he had unfortunate...episode.

Yet here he was standing over an unconscious girl. Noticing she seemed to be shivering, he pulled the covers over her exposed body and wondered when she seemed to roll her cheek into the palm of his hand, his thumb idly stroked gently against her petal soft cheek, then pulled it away; realizing such touches were useless.

His eyes flew wide open when her arms came up to wrap around him and she moaned "um Cloud" and he leaned away from her.

"I resent being mistaken for that undersized jackanapes" he said in a deadly calm voice.

"Sephiroth, but how did I get...?" she said and then blushed at how she had allowed him to violate her.

"You fell unconscious, so I put you to bed as I guess a lover should. People who sleep together, you're supposed to care for their well beings; correct?" he asked her in a way that would have seemed funny if it didn't seem so serious.

"Yes, but we are not lovers. I hate you" she said with a frown.

"I'm sure we can negotiate a truce when it comes to that. It appears your body likes mine, as much as mine does yours" he concluded.

"Go fuck yourself, because _I'm not_. I will not be your whore or carry your bastards" she spat at him.

"We are far from done here. I do not consider you a whore; I would not touch those diseased creatures, nor would I, you if you were involved with someone else. I have need of you and can provide you with companionship as well as sex. As far myself procreating, many of tests have been performed on me; it is virtually impossible for a normal human woman to carry my child due to the alien DNA added to my genes."

Tifa studied him as he said this, knowing full well as to who did the testing on him, as much as she thought he was a bastard; her heart did go out to the lonely, confused little boy he must have been. "I don't need you for companionship" she said.

"You run a bar every night for other people to come to and experience pleasure, yet you live alone and have no lover. I'm sure that your friends all have their busy lives while you're here alone night, after night; except for your little purple vibrating friend that I found in your nightstand.

"You were snooping!" she demanding as her cheeks flooded with red.

"I was looking for tissues to clean up your soaked female parts. You were leaking" he said, causing her to blush harder.

"So you wish me to be your fuck buddy?" she asked him.

"You words, not mine" he replied.

"You killed everyone I loved" she said in an incredulous sounding voice.

"That was Jenova; not me. I'm a different person now. I can't promise you a great love affair, but I can take care of your sexual needs and will try to be there for you in other ways. I'm not a normal man and it's best you not forget that" he said as gently eased down her blankets and capturde one of her nipples between his fingers and gently rolled and tweaked it until she sighed at this. He gave it a quick lick and then eased the covers from her. She gasped as two long fingers split her already juicy depths to titillate the sensitive organ of her sex, as if demanding her surender.

"But this is wrong" she protested as her own hands undid the buckles of his jacket.

"Right, wrong. It's what you need; what I need. It looks like I shall have to join you in bed to prove that to you" he said as he sucked on his fingers and then removed his boots and pants to prove his "point" to his reluctant companion as he claimed her again.


	3. Confusion

Tifa moaned and tossed, caught deeply in the nightmare of being forced to watch her beloved father die again and her own almost death as her hometown of Nibelheim burned around her. Sephiroth was almost going to attempt to split her in two, when she sat and screamed. A light was snapped on and strong arms wrapped around, her hair was stroked as her head was cradled against his shoulder and he rocked her in a soothing manner. "Sephiroth?" she questioned leaning back to take in the concern on his face.

"I'm here, sweet baby, it was all a dream" he said, stroking the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. She knew instinctively that he was the same person from her dream and also not the same one, yet she trusted him as he whispered terms of endearments to her and pressed kisses to her lips until she was gently kissing him back.

"Make love to me" she requested. Sephiroth didn't really know _how_ that was different from how they normally had sex, it was just another name for the same act as far as he knew. But, he instinctively reached between them and two of his fingers slipped inside her to flutter and scissor, to encourage her wet flow as his mouth moved on hers, until she was moaning and was forced to abandon his lips and panted against the side of his neck, inhaling the familiar scent of his skin. His fingers continued to move inside her in a provocative display of dexterity.

His one arm remained around her and he lowered them so they were both cuddled side by side, his fingers were removed and one of her legs was eased over his hip and reaching between them, he gently put himself inside her. She gasped out loud and tighten her arms and her leg around him until he was flush with her own body as he breached her and started a slow grind in her that she responded to eagerly by soundly kissing him as he moved in her. The position didn't allow for deep penetration, but it still wasn't long before she started to clench on him and he increased the tempo to encourage her orgasm as her breathing became more ragged. She broke contact with his lips and burrowed into his chest and almost whimpered at how close she was as he lunged in and out of her as much as the position would allow. He wanted to spend himself, they had been very active that day and he was a little sore and oversensitive. His eyes slammed shut as she suddenly clamped on his like a vice, before wild pulsations twitched along his length and he burst into her with a harsh grunt, while her own orgasmic cry was muffled and both relaxed as he remained embedded inside her and continued to hold her.

Sephiroth's mind was in turmoil that he had offered her comfort...and then the sex they had just had seemed to be an extension of that. What was wrong with him? "I should get going" he said in a stiff sounding voice as he went to sit up.

"No" Tifa protested. "Stay, I sleep better with you here and I don't want you walking home this time of night, it's too dangerous" she said in a sleepy voice as she snuggled against him kitten like and a wave of tenderness washed over him. Which made him feel all the more confused, especially that someone who claimed to loath him was now worried for his safety!

"Okay, but I have to leave in the morning. I'll just go to the bathroom, be right back, darling" he said and tucked the blankets around her sleepy form.

He got into the bathroom, locked it and snapped on the lights on. He looked at himself in the mirror and could see the sheer panic in his eyes. 'Sweet baby; darling?', he questioned himself, he had never used terms of endearment for _anyone_ in his life and now...he shuddered to think about that. He had always maintained an emotional distance from everyone, that had been learned in his childhood, from being burned too many times from trusting someone. He certainly wasn't emotional by nature and didn't see the point of inviting anyone into his life, they would just be a liability as far as he was concerned. But he had just tried to sooth the pain of another person that he...liked and that was wildly unlike him! He felt like his head was about to explode.

People had told him it was like he had iced water running through his veins at how calm he was when under fire, though his detractors had said the same applied to all occasions! Yes he had had several women approach him in his life and more than a few men, attracted to his supposed beauty. But all had been rejected by him...yet here he was, the play toy of a woman who despised him.

He had never been insulted by the title, virgin, he simply didn't care enough to remedy the situation. He had calmly accepted it when his so-called friends had had fun at his expense by filling his locker to the brim with the condoms, that they gave all soldiers for free, so that they had all spilled out and rained on his head when he opened it or by putting a blow up sex doll in his bed. These were harmless and he had simply explained that he was married to the military. His comrades at arms were his brothers and he had taken the same vow they had; to put the defense of their country above all else. Yet he had witnessed so many fall victim to something that was just a abstract concept as men would blushingly flashed diamond rings around the mess hall and look positively radiant as they explained of proposal plans, while they happily marched to hell; at least as far as Sephiroth was concerned. Then were the engagement parties he had had to attend and would explain, that a married man had a liability at home and more in the making if they chose to procreate, until he was no longer invited to them.

Oh how his former colleagues would laugh to find their Virgin General, (as he knew they called him behind his back) in this situation of being sexually involved with a woman and apparently somewhat addicted to it, er, her...whatever; for a couple of months now. That he could even measure how long they had been "together" disturbed him as well. Yet here he was almost every night having to make a two hour journey from his safe house and then back, to sneak into his enemy's bed, in the heart of where her friends, who were also his enemies, converged.

What. The. Hell? Had he lost his mind...again? He was so boggled by the situation that he was swearing. He had always been intellectually gifted and well read and considered to be a great conservationist. He did not approve of vulgar language amongst his troops and discouraged it because of what they represented. Now he was, for the lack of a better term; pussy whipped.

He should have left long ago to establish another life for himself, now that he was officially deceased on paper. Certainly he would never have to worry about money. He had never had to pay for anything, so his salary and any of the "bonuses" Shinra had provided to him, had been wisely invested, under a different name due to his own paranoid nature and his father's estate had been more considerable then he had counted on. He was actually a wealthy man. He could go anywhere, change his looks so he would be less distinctive and live out his days. But to do what? Be a farmer? Buy a mansion and fill it full of books? He wasn't one for taking it easy. He was created for war and that is all he knew. He need stimulation in his life and unfortunately that would be the quick witted, beautiful and so sexy Tifa.

He, who was supposedly so intelligent, was reduced to waiting in her apartment as his enemies mingled below, waiting for her to close the bar so that they could spend time together. First it was just sex and he would leave right after, then one day, an offer to spend the night was extended until he was spending most of his time with her. It was like they had a life together in secret; which they did.

He was being fully corrupted by this female, so much so, that he was doing things against his nature outside of sex, well sex was involved, but not part of everything. Yesterday they had spent what she had termed a "Lazy Sunday" together. That seemed to include, morning sex, breakfast, after breakfast sex, lunch, then back to bed for more sex. Watching TV while having sex, dinner, followed by them _taking a bubble bath together_. A bubble bath of things! Him! And he had enjoyed it as they had teasingly washed each other and made out. His skin still smelled like lavender!

This was utter madness! Did Tifa have some kind of materia that bound him to her in some fashion? He did not _need_ nor _want_ complications in his already alive/dead complicated life. He should have left ages ago to establish himself miles and miles away from here and having nothing more to worry about than whether to get his hair cut and dyed, or both and what contacts to order. He needed to find somewhere safe to live out the human life he seemed to have been granted this time around. Not that he wanted to be immortal again, not if it meant going mad, also again. All he wanted was a nice quiet life spent with Tifa...no not that, again! She. Did. Not. Like. Him. Period.

'That's it; I have to go' he resolved. He had to get his sanity back, he needed to distance himself from this place and this woman for good! He strode into her bedroom to collect his clothes and she sleepily opened her eyes and reached for him. He froze at this as she smiled up at him and he felt his heart constrict at the idea of being away from her and without meaning to, got back into bed with her to snuggle against her warmth. She settled her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him as she fell back to sleep while he stared into the dark and felt, despite all that he had been through and that included; being his own father's lab rat in his formative years, being a pawn in a mad man's ambition again via Shinra and his own descent into madness. Yes despite all of that; this was the first time he had felt well and truly, literally fucked.

Tifa woke and noticed that Sephiroth had moved onto his stomach at some point during the night, grinning, she gently moved aside his mass of titanium coloured hair, to reveal his broad back. With thoughts of mischief in her head, she began tickling him as she knew him to be sensitive there, until he reared up and pinned her to the bed. He glared into her beautiful carmine dancing eyes, her own hair was sprawled out and smiled a wry grin at him as she examined him as his own hair covered them like a silk tent as the soft morning light glinted off it. "I surrender, do with me as you will" she said, arching her eyebrow at this and looping her arms around his neck.

Tifa was less confused about her feelings for Sephiroth, once she had learned more about his life, sympathy had eroded her hatred, to be replaced with, well she liked him and had a huge crush on him. He had proven to be much kinder than he appeared once pried out of his shell and the stick removed from his ass. The real him was kind and intelligent but didn't get jokes and he was hot as a sun gone nuclear. The fact was, she enjoyed her time with him, loved having sex with him and would be sad when it came to an end as she knew it must, because she didn't want him to risk himself anymore over their relationship; she cared about him too much. She frowned when he looked at her oddly.

"I should get going" he said.

"Oh no, come back to bed" she said, capturing a long swath of his hair.

"I have to go" he firmly said, tugging it from her.

"Okay, but let me make you some breakfast before you leave" she said, getting up and donning a short blue robe. She watched him don his leathers and took a hold of his abundance of hair and fanned it out. "I'm going to miss this when you decide whether to dye this cut it, or both. It really suits you" she said cuddling into his back and he froze at this.

"I don't need breakfast" he said in a strangled voice as he rushed to don his cloak and gave her a quick peck on the lips, that made her feel disappointed at how abruptly he was leaving.

"I have been meaning to tell you. I don't think you should come tonight. It isn't safe" she said.

"Why?" he asked her feeling unsettled at this.

"Cloud is coming to visit, so that means; everyone will be here" she explained.

"Oh Cloud is coming? Isn't that _great_ for you" he said, feeling an emotion he had never felt before and could not identify. However if he had described it to Tifa, she would have explained it to be jealousy.

Tifa went to see him out and then and then bolted to the washroom threw up, as she had been doing for the last couple of mornings and made a mental note to go see her doctor to see if she was coming down with something.


	4. Suspicion

Thanks for the reviews everyone and thank you especially to my girl, sakurablossomhime this Canuck thinks you're awesome, thanks for all your help. You're a pleasure to co-write with when we do it and let's do it a whole lot more!

Roll 'em

Tifa explained what was wrong with herself to her doctor, Dr. Reynolds and she listened and then smiled.

"We should run a test to confirm it, but I would say that I'm pretty sure what it is. If it is what I'm thinking, it normally clears up on its own" she said, going to get a sterile cup.

"How long does that take?" Tifa asked.

"Nine months" the matronly doctor said, she noted how her patient frowned a bit at this and then her eyes went hugely wide at what she was implying.

"How?" she said sharply.

"The usual way I suspect. Now you do you prefer a blood test or urine? The urine test I can run right away" she explained.

"Can we do them both?" Tifa asked.

"Of course" her kindly doctor said and Tifa's heart plunged in her chest when the results were positive. She was pregnant with Sephiroth's baby!

"I will be able to determine how far along you are with further testing, but I would say five to seven weeks at this moment" she said. "Is this good news?" she asked her, knowing her patient wasn't married.

"He said he couldn't get me pregnant" Tifa replied.

"If I had a dollar for every girl who told me that story...some men are so against wearing condoms" her doctor said.

"No I mean he had been enhanced" Tifa explained.

"The father of your baby was in SOLDIER? Mako injections and body modifications? I have a patient who had those too and he's the father of six sets of twins" she replied.

Tifa bit her lip, knowing she couldn't reveal about Sephiroth's alien DNA or else she would give them both away. She felt overwhelmed; of course she had wanted children, but had always assumed that they would be Cloud's. But somehow that it was Sephiroth's made her just as happy, but wasn't sure exactly why. He was hard to read and so distant sometimes, yet so passionate about things that excited him. But would he want this child? Either way, she intended to keep it and to protect it from the world of idiots in white coats with petri dishes and beakers. History would not repeats itself in the second generation.

Sephiroth cursed out loud as he massaged the temporary hair dye into his hair, six bottles it had taken to cover his super long length! He could have gotten materia based dye, that was highly expensive and a lot more permanent and only sold in specialty shops, if he had more time but instead had had to resort to going to a drug store for dye and sunglasses. He read the package to ascertain the time to remove the black dye; 20 minutes and decided to double that just in case. He stripped off the too small gloves and then glared at the mess of his washroom and then added coins to a jar labeled: 'Sephiroth's Swear Jar'. Not that anyone else would be contributing to it as he lived alone, therefore it was a little pointless to label it, but he liked to make that point to himself.

He wondered again at what this woman was driving him to do. It was utter madness what he was contemplating. Why didn't he simply tie a red ribbon around his neck and deliver himself to WRO headquarters, with a note that reads "I'm back; kill me"? This was a suicide attempt, but Sephiroth felt annoyed that he was being kept from his woma..., er Tifa because an old flame of hers was in town! He had every right to visit her, he was sleeping with her! Certainly no petite lothario with a wildly overcompensating sword was going to change that on his watch. Sephiroth certain wasn't overcompensating himself, when he was wielding his own Masamune.

What did she see in that undersized bast...pipsqueak anyway? First there was his stupid hair that looked like he had jammed his finger in a light socket. Did the man even own a comb or brush! Then there was his stupid, wide face, he looked like a girl and was about the size of one, Fuckhead! Sephiroth sigh and added another coin to his jar. Why was he feeling so agitated? He could just as easily see her tomorrow night, _without_ having to mingle with people who would happily kill him.

He gaped at himself once the dye was washed out, that he looked different was an understatement! He thought the black made him already pale skin look positively stark, it was like he was looking at a corpse! He had thought about doing his hair a nondescript light brown colour but remembered at the last second that Vincent would probably there. Vincent, who supposedly had a thing going on with Sephiroth's mother, who people said he greatly resembled; his mother who had light brown hair. That being said, he might well wear a dress too to aid the very perceptive man in noticing him.

Sephiroth didn't dwell on his looks very much. His hair was long because no one had ever cut it from babyhood, he guessed they couldn't be bothered, so it had always just been a part of himself. Then there were his distinctive glowing green eyes with their slit pupils. Oh he used to hate when other cadets bugged him about his eyes. They would taunt him about him being a pussy cat and ask him if he wanted to be petted; they quickly learned he _did not_.

He had thought he would have to get his hair cut when he joined SOLDIER but the media representative had proclaimed his normal appearance to be an exciting new look for them. So he had gone along with their taking photos of him in embarrassing poses. He had hated that part, his eyes were like a cat in the respect that he could see better at night than most people but were sensitive to bright lights. So having to stand with all the light and cameras trained on him had been torture. It would go like this; okay we're taking another shot, don't blink...you blinked

People who liked him/tolerated him the best, had said in the past; that he looked like a marble statue come to life. While his detractors, had remarked; it was like he had stepped from a glacier and was twice as cold. He had yet to figure out what a joke made about him meant, 'the Mr. Personality award winner,' when he asked anyone as to its meaning, they would just snicker. Yes he was tall; great, that meant that he reach things on high shelves that Cloud could not!.

What the hell was he doing? He questioned himself again. What had she done to him? His safe house was set up with every luxury he indulged in, mainly books and swords in other words. He was a voracious reader and should have been content remaining there until he decided where to go next, but no, he had suddenly haunting his ex-enemy's place like he was her personal ghost. All because he had chosen to take on a sexual partner; if being tied up and used against his will as a sex toy counted as choosing! One phone call from her and off he went chasing that tail and making a fool of himself. What the fuck? *another coin went into the swear jar*

Then he decided he wasn't going go and forced himself to sit down and open a book called 'Tactical Maneuvers,' "I could have written this myself" he snarled, flinging it over his shoulder. Then he opened the Wutaian Karma Sutra to see if he could discover more sexual positions to try; "We've done all these" he said dismissively, giving the book the aerial treatment as well. He opened a book of poetry and could not concentrate and flung it was well. Finally he opened a murder mystery and managed to read one paragraph "the maid did it" he said, flinging that away too. He rubbed his face with his hands in frustration and then almost jumped to see black surrounding him instead of his familiar silver coloured hair, before he remembered and got up and started pacing in frustration.

He was forced to question why his own company wasn't enough for him anymore, he had never needed anyone before. He looked around, it was a nice house and conveniently placed or _should_ have been had he not become some weirdly perverted sex addict. He had places he could order anything he needed from and some disguises he had used in the past when absolutely necessary. He shoved his hair back, wondering why he couldn't bring himself to cut it, it was only hair after all and would grow back.

He. Was. Not. Going. Tonight. Definitely. Not. "Oh fuck it" he said with a impatient sigh as he dropped another coin in the swear jar on the way to get into the rest of his disguise.

Tifa felt overwhelmed at her news and wished she could have closed the bar for the night, but couldn't because of Cloud's visit, because literally almost everyone was coming, not that she wasn't excited to see her old friend. She was starting to realize what she had for him was and only had ever been a school girl crush. It was amazing how carrying another man's baby put things in perspective. She was twenty six and in great shape physically, she was slightly worried that the child might damage her in some way if it's genes were unique as it's father's but then realized that his own mother didn't seem to have suffered from his birth, that she heard of at least. Sadly, the only place she could have gotten the answers to her questions, was the same lab where Sephiroth himself had been modified and vowed they would never get their hands on their child. She was human and he was now mostly human, hence why they had been able to procreate, she reasoned. Though she had another theory as to his supposed sterility, that she would have to get confirmed by Sephiroth himself. She had decided that she was going to leave with Sephiroth when he went, even if she had to follow him. If their child turned out as unique as himself and had abilities only he could train into it, it would need him. So he could go to hell if he thought he could leave her behind with a child that resembled it's father and a lot of questions from her friends. She would miss them, but it was too risky to remain here.

She chose a leather skirt and vest over a red tank top with her usual boots and long dangling earrings, she knew people would expect her to dress up for Cloud's visit and she pulled on her boots with a resigned, lets-get-this-over-with sigh.

The party was in full swing with everyone coming to greet Cloud. She greeted everyone as Marlene, Barret, Tseng and Vincent all arrived at the same moment. She was busy serving people drinks and getting food orders...and froze when Sephiroth came in. Who was he trying to kid? She questioned herself. Okay he had dyed his silver hair, black and it was in a long ponytail; black hair was common and long haired men, a gil a dozen. The sunglasses did cover his unusual eyes and in blue jeans with a black t-shirt and hip length black leather jacket, he didn't look like himself. However that he would appear in this crowd was crazy! Did her lover had a death wish? "I'll have an ale please" he said to her, suddenly having developed a Wutaian accent.

She poured him his drink, "right with way sir. We have a packed house, so why don't you have a seat right here?" she said to him, finding the most remote one in the darkest corner. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed at him.

"I came to see Cloud; we're old friends. Right?" he whispered back.

"You're jealous!" she said in surprised.

"I am _no_ such thing! What should I care if you wish to peddle your wares to him?" he hissed back.

"I dress this way for business" she protested.

"Well if your _business_ happens to involve standing on street corners, then..." he said and both people stopped when Yuffie came up and put an arm around her.

"Well Tifa, who is this hunk?" she asked her.

"No one of consequence, just someone I was showing a table to" she said trying to lead the ninja away from him. "So that will be the soup of the day?" she called to him.

"Right" he called back.

"Damn, I was hoping he was the mysterious cloaked man that has been spotted sneaking into your place late at night. Everyone's dying to meet him" Yuffie said in a loud Yuffie voice and Tifa froze and she heard a choking sound coming from the place she had just left, indicating that Sephiroth had been in the process of taking a sip of his drink when Yuffie made her announcement, it was just at the same moment that the music stopped of course.

"What's this? Have you taken a lover, Tifa?" Vincent asked her.

"'Bout time, Cloud dah foo' for leavin' a prime woman like Tifa high an' dry" Barret said, giving her a friendly smiling, while she returned a sickly version of this.

"Well there is a guy, but..." she admitted and was suddenly surrounded by people wanting to know more, as she deflected them with vague answers and noticed that Sephiroth looked like he was trying to become invisible; he didn't do that well at the stares of admiration he was getting from both sexes.

"Go away, go away now!" his brain screamed at him and his hand was tensed so hard around his glass that cracks were forming along it. He felt horrible, it was like watching a train wreck as everyone wanted to know from Tifa about _him_. This was bad, so bad.

Tifa quickly made up a physical description of a short, bald, fat man "that doesn't sound like the sort of man you would go for. You like muscles" Yuffie dubiously said.

"Who likes muscle?" a voice asked.

"Cloud" Tifa said and turned in surprise to find him accompanied by a beautiful heavily pregnant woman, causing everyone to stare.

"Unfucking believable, what it is with this guy and attractive women?" Sephiroth muttered as he mentally added another coin to his jar.

"Everyone, this is my wife, Janet" Cloud introduced the gorgeous redhead.

Tifa wasn't surprised when Cloud asked to speak to her after Janet was dragged off to be introduced to everyone and she had managed to bring the soup and another drink to Sephiroth, giving him a wan smile and slipping into his hand, a note saying to use the fire escape to let himself into her apartment.

"Tifa, I just wanted to say. I'm sorry if I seemed like I was stringing you along. I just needed to get away. You'll always be my friend, but I just never saw you as anything else" he explained.

"No it's okay, it took me a while, but it's the same with me too" she graciously said, though she did feel a little hurt about Janet.

"Friends?" Cloud asked her and held out his arms.

"Of course" she said, hugging him back.

Sephiroth was livid to see Cloud touching hi... er, Tifa, "that masher. I'm going to kill that undersized rodent" he snarled and got up, then looked down in surprise when Cloud came up to _him_.

"Hey pal, I saw how you have been watching me since I came in. I have a wife, but that's mainly because her father is wealthy. Here's my number if you want to call me later. The wife is always asleep by nine. I can come over and party at your place" he said whispered and tucked his number into the back pocket of Sephiroth's very tight jeans and gave his butt a squeeze for emphasis, before causally strolling away. Sephiroth was frozen in shock, he had just gotten propositioned by one of his greatest adversaries! He had just been fondled by Cloud! Cloud batted for both teams! What was everyone's preoccupation with his rear? His normal clothing didn't show it at all and he was fine with that. There had been one guy when he was a young cadet, that had waxed poetically on about it being just curvy enough to be sensuous, like two perfect white marbles gently undulating together. Sephiroth had quickly learned to take his shower late at night when that other guy was asleep.

Deciding that he had had enough of Tifa's friends for one night, he let himself out and slipped up the stairs of Tifa's fire escape.

"There was something familiar about that man" Vincent said to Tseng, watching him leave.

"He could be Tifa's nightly visitor, I think I saw her slip him a note earlier. It might be good to learn little more about him. I can easily assign someone to monitor his movements" Tseng offered.

"That might be a good idea" Vincent agreed.

Tifa was exhausted when she got upstairs to find Sephiroth reading. She clung to him when he came to greet her and studied him critically, she removed his hair tie and fanned out his hair. "I'm not sure I like you as a brunette" she commented.

"Would you prefer blonde?" he asked her facetiously, arching one now black eyebrow at her. "It's only temporary, it will wash out in a few days. I was thinking if you made my eyes red and put me in a red cape, I would look kind of like Vincent" he joked.

Tifa would have killed anyone once if they had told her she would one day come to enjoy Sephiroth's presence but now she did as she snuggled up to him. She would tell him about the baby soon, but just wanted to enjoy his company tonight. "Man this has been a long night" she said, sitting down with a groan.

"Are you okay about Cloud being married? I mean I know you used to like him and..." Sephiroth said and she silenced him with a kiss.

"I'm fine. He's nothing more than a friend" she explained to him.

"You look exhausted. Why don't I pour you a glass of wine and run you a bath?" he suggested.

"Make it tea" she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"That's strange, you always have a bath and a glass of wine after you close for the night. You never deviate from that routine" Sephiroth said with a frown.

"I just feel like having tea. You know we could make it a bubble bath for two" she suggested to him.

He seemed to sag at this. "Rose or lavender?" he asked her in a resigned tone of voice.

"Surprise me" she said, stroking his cheek. "I'm glad you came tonight" she said and gave him a clinging kiss before he departed to take care of her needs. That he was willing to do such things and offered to, without any prompting from her, made her realized that he had changed as a person and that gave her hope as to what sort of father he would make.

"Sephiroth, do you like children?" she called out to him.

He came back into the room and leaned against the door frame. "That's an odd question. It's hard to say. I've never really been around them, it's not like they arranged a lot of play dates when I was hooked up to various machines. Why?" he asked her.

"Just wondering" she answered dismissively and he went back to what he was doing. She smiled after him, okay he could be a little dense upon occasion. "Well little one, looks like we're going to have to train him how to be your father" she whispered to her belly and found herself smiling.


	5. Caught and Released

Well one more chapter to go as I too tired to write any further today. Thanks everyone for being so supportive of this story and thank you sakurablossomhime for helping me write a convincing Barret, I suck at slang speech. I don't know what I would do without you :)

Roll 'em

Neither Sephiroth or Tifa noticed the two Turks that were observing them from the house next door to Seventh Heaven as she kissed him goodbye in the early morning light, they seemed to be mildly flirting with each other with as their body language indicated to the men. The TURKS could only make out the tall cloaked man from the back of him, almost completely cutting off their view of the long hair female with him. He leaned forward to embrace her a final time and his hood slipped down to reveal the back of his head, and the distinctive silver colour of his hair glistened in the soft light of the new day, until the female quickly pulled its covering back in place to mask it.

The pair looked at each other, both instantly knowing the identity of the masked man, there was only one man in the world that had hair that colour. They picked up their PHS and called Director Xu. He didn't seem to be too shocked to find out who was back...again. "Thank you, I shall personally take care of it" Tseng said and then dismissed the men and hung up to call Vincent.

Sephiroth lightly gripped Tifa's thighs as he pumped himself inside her and wondered what madness had possessed them to have sex on her table; madness seemed to possess him a lot in her presence. She affected him as no one else ever had. She lay over its surface with her long hair touching the ground and her legs were thrown over his shoulders as he moved within her at a slow pace; edging her. "Faster" she all but begged him.

"All in good time; I thought you like it slow once in awhile?" he teased her while strumming her clit until she was practically panting with the need to release and with a sudden burst of speed from Sephiroth, she came with the force of a tidal wave. He lowered her legs and took her in his arms as she rode it out; he was in no hurry for his own release, enjoying their softer love play. "I love you" she suddenly panted to him as panic seemed to freeze his heart.

"What?" he asked her, positive he must have heard her wrong. His own feels towards her confused him and what she had just said, shocked him to his core.

"I have to tell you something..." she said clinging the shocked Sephiroth.

However just then, the door burst open and what seemed to be half of the TURKS and most of AVALANCHE spilled in. "Sephiroth you are under arrest for crimes against humanity and desertion from SOLDIER" Tseng said and all people froze momentarily in shock to find the pair in so compromising a position. Of course, people knew they must be having sex, that is what part of having a lover was all about. But to see actual living proof, that the untouchable and cold as ice villain was actually getting laid was...weird.

The two quickly reacted by leaping apart and Sephiroth shoved Tifa behind him, "okay take me but she has nothing to do with this. I was raping her just now" Sephiroth said, while everyone looked skeptically on at this, as lesser endowed men could only gaze in envy at the he was flashing to the room and a blushing Elena wondered how it _fit_ in the petite bar owner.

"That is so not true. You can't take him. He's changed" Tifa said, getting in front of him and he kept pushing her behind him, until it was like they were doing some kind of naked folk dance.

"Get dressed and we shall discuss this like civilized people" a midnight voice said from where Vincent was leaned against the door.

Soon the couple were downstairs in the bar with various weapons trained on them, while Vincent and Tseng sat across from them. "So what is this about you raping Tifa?" Vincent ask Sephiroth.

"He didn't; I raped him the first time. Tell him Sephiroth" Tifa demanded and both men's masks slipped a bit in shock as they looked at the size difference between the two.

"How?" Vincent demanded.

"Well I found myself back in Edge and recognized Seventh Heaven and I thought to monitor it to see if Cloud was in residence before going to my nearest safe house..." he started.

"I thought I was about to be attacked, so I snuck up on him with a log from the woodpile and knocked him out cold and when I realized who I had in my control. I decided to punish him..." Tifa with a blush and all the men could only flounder that a mere log controlled by a small female could take down one of the most powerful beings on the planet.

"You decided that having forced intercourse with the greatest threat to humanity was a _good_ idea?" Tseng asked her in a calm voice, wondering if the girl had suffered from temporary insanity at the time.

"I wasn't thinking straight at the time and have these materia spelled ropes that could tie the ruby weapon down to my bed if I wished to have my way with it. So I undressed him and tied him up when he was unconscious and...I, did it" she explained.

"Dang it Tifa, you da foo' for taking a ride on that, you don't 'no where dat nasty thin' been" Barret chided her.

"I was a virgin" Sephiroth explained with a look of irritation at Barret at being described as a nasty thing. "I wasn't too happy about it at first; but got to into it"

"How old are you?" Tseng asked him skeptically.

"Technically; twenty seven" Sephiroth explained.

"An yo' be cherry all this time? Dang man yo' musta been wearing yo' hand clear off" Barret said in surprise.

"I had other things to occupy my time other then being concerned about coitus. I didn't feel it missing from my life. Until now" he admitted in a blush.

"Shoot man, see it be true. All a man need' is good lov' from a fine woman and rehabilitation be happening" he declared, giving Sephiroth a hard swat on the back that nearly sent him sprawling over the table.

"And you expect us to believe this?" Tseng asked him.

"It's true, his formative years being used as a human guinea in a the lab made certain he didn't like anyone touching him" Tifa snarled, from where she clearly was holding his hand.

"The only way I would have considered having intercourse was literally, having my decision taken out of my hands and it was, then I discovered that I enjoyed it and have been with Tifa ever since" he explained.

"How long have you been back?" Vincent asked him.

"Just shy of two months. I've been living at a safe house but find myself in the company of Tifa a lot" Sephiroth explained.

"Just one question before you continue. When we came in, you made no effort to defend yourself. Where was your Masamune?" Vincent asked him smoothly.

"I was afraid that Tifa would be hurt; she was standing so close to me that I chose not to materialize it" Sephiroth explained.

"See? He has changed. He is no longer under Jenova's control, she is the being that tried to destroy us all; not Sephiroth" Tifa cried.

"It's okay. They're not going to hurt me" he said putting a comforting arm around her.

"You will have to go to trial" Tseng said.

"They might sentence him to death. You would be killing an innocent man!" Tifa shrieked at them.

"Perhaps it is time to pay for my crimes" Sephiroth said squeezing her shoulder.

"You can't do this. All he wants to do is find somewhere to live out the rest of his life. He's mainly human now, he doesn't have a wing anymore or can cast any spell. Look at him, really look at him. See what he has changed. Shinra made him what he was and then discarded him when he became the weapon they wanted, because he went mad after they took away everything from him. Vincent, you were there, tell them what I'm saying is true" Tifa pleaded with him and he could only look back at her, confused by Sephiroth's docile behaviour. He made no move to defend himself and seemed more concerned for Tifa if anything.

"He will be given a fair trial" Tseng said, equally as mystified by Sephiroth's behaviour. Was it possible he had changed?

"No he won't. They will see only the would-be planet destroyer, not Sephiroth. They will give him the harshest death possible and murder him... and our child shall never know it's father" she said in a harsh voice.

"Tifa are you suggesting that...?" Sephiroth said in a shocked sounding voice.

"Don't you dare give me that malarkey about you being sterile. I'm having a baby and it's yours. I'm willing for you to take as many paternity tests as you want when our child is born" she said putting her test results in front of him.

"I'm not denying it's mine. Just that all tests in the past have indicated that I was sterile" he said in confusion.

"You're closer to human than before. That probably has something to do with it?" Tifa suggested.

"I guess," he said, brushing his hair back. "I'm ready to go" he said.

"Just let us leave. He's been back all this time and hasn't been any trouble. We'll live quietly" she begged him while Vincent looked at Sephiroth in a strange way.

"Sephiroth, can you push your hair back from your face for just a second?" Vincent asked him.

"Okay but I don't know what that has to do with anything" he agreed and did so, drawing it back, bangs and all and Tifa helped him hold it at the nape of his neck.

Tseng eyes studied him as Vincent did too, clueing in right away. "I never noticed the family resemblance until now. Mainly the shape of his eyes and lips."

"You mean my father, Hojo? I look nothing like him" Sephiroth said with a frown, letting his hair settle back into place.

"I'm wondering Tseng, I do believe Sephiroth has been reformed, for whatever reason. What if we did allow him to leave with Tifa? She's proven her loyalty time and time again. If anyone was to keep him out of trouble, it would be her" Vincent suggested.

"Wait you mean that?" she asked him.

"You would be monitored , so we would have to know where you finally ended up" Tseng suggested. "But in view that there is a child involved and Sephiroth isn't acting like himself. I can agree to this being the case of a mistaken Sephiroth sighting. Please gather what you need and be gone by the end of the day. Everyone is dismissed" Tseng said, holstering his gun and Vincent did likewise.

"Thank you so much" Tifa said giving them each a grateful hug.

"Wait y'all leaving? I didn' see no ring on her finger and I definitely woulda known, long and lean; about you gettin on one knee, Tifa woulda said..." Barret interrupted.

Sephiroth; "Pardon?" exchanging a confused glance with Tifa, from where she had been hugging him.

"Our Tifa is a fine gal and no slut, if you wanna be sow yo weird oats, that woulda been fine by me, but you dun involved my _Tifa_. You gotta be giving her a ring. No belly going be poking out until Ms. turns into Mrs., uhh what's yo' last name anyway?" he asked him.

"Barret what are you suggesting?" Tiffa asked him.

Sephiroth, though initially completely confused, was starting to get the picture."Crescent. I am trying to get to your...point but as you are excitable and your voice level is high and your speech pattern confusing...please bear with me."

"Did I jus hear' Tifa say tha' foo' got a... a miniature one of yourselves grown' in her? Ain't having that, not on my watch. I don't care if ya was Alexander the summons, ya know if he could make Rugrats, you gone marry her...as in when she first threw up and confirmed that critter was yo doin' or so hel' me, somebody named you gone have a really bad time..." he threatened him.

"Marry?" Sephiroth stammered and looked around when he realized that every sword and gun is trained on him again, as if in agreement with Barret.

"I suggest you get your priorities straight. If you like life. Because I don't believe in single Moms and would hate to make Tifa a widow on her own wedding day; if you get my drift? Within the hour, you shall be wed or buried. Your choice. What's your answer?"

"I don't know...typically I thought that was something decided between the two people that are involved?" he said slightly mystified at the man's gall and also proud someone would be genuinely concerned she'd have to do this alone. Not that he was going to let that happen anyway. But it was a lot for him to take in all at once. As far as he had ever been told from all the batteries after batteries of tests, he was sterile. He for once stood there with clear awe on his face at the fact that, yes he was going to be a father, and yes he would be having what he had read before in an old western fiction novel that used to be his favorite as a child, a shot gun wedding complete with a man, that just happened to have a gun arm. The irony was not lost on him.

"I'll take that as a yes" Barret said, putting a friendly arm around him. "Good I'm gonna go call my preacher to get him over here."

"I'll go get the licenses settled" Tseng said.

"Looks like I'm your best man. Come on, son, let's get you a suit" Vincent said tugging Sephiroth away.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he demanded.

"It's very BDSM and perfect for fighting in. But it's not appropriate for a wedding" he insisted.

"We look to be the same size; I can loan you my wedding dress" Elena suggested to Tifa.

"But you're not married. Why do you have one?" she questioned her.

"No reason" she said with a blush, stealing a small glance at Tseng's retreating back.

"Isn't anyone going to ask me what _I_ want?" Tifa called after them, causing them all to turn around.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked her.

"I want _you_ to ask me to marry you" she all but snarled at him. "I get pregnant and everyone just assumes I have no say in the matter. I want to know that you want to marry me, not just because you'll be blown up to smithereens if you don't."

"Here, I bought this to give to your mother before you were born. It seems appropriate that you use it. I wear it to remind myself of opportunities lost, son" Vincent said, taking a diamond ring off his pinky finger.

"Stop calling me that!" Sephiroth hissed but took the ring.

"Get on one knee" Vincent hissed at him.

"Yeah, yeah" Sephiroth complained and rolled his eyes, but did and looked up at her and stammered "Wou-wou, me, I, you, that is to say. I want you to, mar-mar" he began in rambling convoluted sentences and kept on stammering until Barret stepped in.

"Tiff, take pity on the boy, this is all you gonna be able to get outa this mo fo baby daddy foo' for now. He all be like jumpings caught in da headlights and twice as stupid. Say yes before I have ta shoot him in th' head and put him out of his miser'. The bo' had a hard life an' you can't expect him to be asking somethin' in front of all dese guns. He not a playah, he's the furthest thing from a playah. He not even a wanna be player. He so still so cherry it hurt to look at him. Throw the brotha a bone and say you wanna marry the sucker. He really tryin'" Barret said to her, feeling sorry for him.

"Yes" she said tearfully and she pulled the shell shocked Sephiroth to her, where he still kept on repeating the random words as if traumatized...and he was from actually handling a diamond ring and offering it to _his own woman_. Okay he knew he would probably be okay when the time came to marry, mar...be with Tiffa as her...,until then. It was beyond odd.

Tseng drifted over to Vincent "you just happened to have that with you?" he whispered to him

"It's not like I have a use for it" he whispered back.

"How long have you known?" he asked him.

"I suspected as much when I saw him with his hair back the other night and dyed. His hair was always in his face in the past and silver. I had always wondered if he might be mine; we only slept together the one time. Now I know" Vincent said as they both looked at the embracing couple and noted that Sephiroth seemed to be coming out of his trance. "That's why I couldn't let you bring him in; especially now that he's going to be a father."

"And you're going to be a grandfather. Are you going to tell him?" Tseng asked him.

"If my enemies knew of this, they would search everywhere for him to use him against me. He's had a horrible life, that his own father, me failed to protect him from. He deserves peace and happiness at this time. No, I will not" Vincent said.


	6. Free

Sephiroth was wandering around feeling as if he were in a daze as barely half an hour had passed and here he was in the middle of what seemed to be his own wedding preparations. He had assumed that it would be a five minute ceremony, with them leaving right afterwards. That he could have handled but this was...overwhelming as trucks of wedding decorations, flowers and a catering trucks arrived to transform small bar into a full blown wedding venue. He was forced to consider how well placed these people were as they seemed to have an entire wedding on speed dial as more and more people kept arriving to set up their sections.

"Don't you think this is all a _bit_ much?" he asked the two men trailing after him. Somehow, he had ended up with both Vincent and Tseng as his best man and groomsman and wondered if they were there to babysit him and make sure he didn't try and bolt or body guards to make sure no one tried to take him down in his weakened state. Like Tifa had with her infernal log! Never would he live that one down!

Vincent looked at him, they almost laughably all wore matching tuxedos with pearl grey vests, making all three of them look a lot different from their normal selves. "It's Tifa's wedding too. She's our friend, so we want to give her the best send off we can" Vincent explained.

"Yes but where did _this_ all come from?" he asked them.

"From another wedding from earlier, they donated the decorations. The caterers were meant to go to another venue; I commandeered them" Vincent said with a shrug.

"I can appreciate that you wish to make this a special occasion. But is all of this really necessary?" he asked them.

"I think the dear boy is going to panic" Tseng commented.

"Wedding day jitters" Vincent said pulling Sephiroth towards the bar and making him sit down. "Drink this" Vincent insisted, filling up a shot glass.

Sephiroth did and gasped as raw alcohol tore a burning path down his throat "what the hell is that?" he rasped, never much of a drinker.

"Tequila, it's every man's best friend on his wedding day" Tseng explained.

"Neither of you have ever been married, that I know of" Sephiroth dryly commented.

"I'm sure like yourself, you have had many of your commanders in arms get married and you had to help them get through that day" Vincent said.

"No" Sephiroth replied and it was true. None of the people he had worked with had been close friends during his SOLDIER years. He had sometimes been invited to weddings and would attend alone and wondered why, in irritation, the gracious seeming bride always take him aside and explain that he could have brought someone as his plus one and they would have gladly paid for his date, they didn't care if he brought another man with him. He had been forced to wonder why everyone thought he was gay. Was being asexual so unheard of? Nope, you have no interest in sex and suddenly might as well wear pink lingerie under your uniform.

"Well it's kind of like this. Whenever you feel nervous, have a shot and if you even think of bolting and leaving Tifa high and dry; Tseng and I are going to hunt you down and kill you" Vincent said and Sephiroth looked to where the two normally expressionless men were giving him friendly smiles...and poured himself another shot.

ELENA'S APARTMENT

Tifa was sitting patiently on a stool in Elena's apartment and wondered at all the photos of Tseng, they seemed to her to be more like surveillance photos as in none of them did he appear to be smiling or even looking at the camera. In fact they appeared to be him doing everyday things; like him in the grocery store pushing around a cart, taking his dry cleaning to the cleaners, getting out of his car...sleeping.

Elena has opted to do Tifa's hair and makeup, as well as lend her, her dress. "Where did a TURK learn to style hair?" she asked her.

"I went to beauty school for a while" Elena explained as she did elaborate braids on Tifa's super long hair.

"So why didn't you become a hairdresser?" she asked her.

"I met a man one night at a party, who inspired me to become a TURK" she said as she skillfully arranged then into an updo. "But enough about me, tell me more about the materia spelled ropes you bound your fiancé with. That sounds so romantic" she said with a sigh.

"He wasn't my fiancé at the time, he was my enemy and it was hardly romantic. People feelings change when they have been sleeping with someone for a while and especially if they become pregnant" she explained to the other girl.

"Do you think I could borrow them? Like how you're borrowing my dress? I'm moving and need something I can trust to lower my piano down" Elena explained with a blush.

"Sure, I don't think I shall need them for a while. Just return them to me the next time you see me" she told Elena idly wondering why no piano appeared to be present. She got up as the veil was arranged on her head and both looked at her in the mirror.

"You look so beautiful" Elena said with envy in her voice.

BACK TO SEVENTH HEAVEN

Meanwhile back at the bar, Sephiroth was just trying to keep out of everyone's way while other things kept on being delivered and people kept on seeking him out to ask him where items should go, thankfully Vincent took charge of this as bundles of cloth turned out to be tablecloths and an aisle runner and the flowers in vases; centerpieces. Then he was dragged over to try on rings that a jewelry store had delivered.

"I thought _just_ the female was expected to wear one of these" he sourly said as both men took charge of sliding rings onto his marriage finger.

"Normally yes, but you're wearing one too from now on" Tseng cheerfully said.

"And the reason why is?" Sephiroth asked them.

"Just because we want you to" Tseng explained with a uncharacteristic grin.

"Definitely the platinum" Vincent said. "The gold is too overwhelming against his pale skin tone."

"You're not one to talk" Sephiroth commented, noticing that Vincent's skin tone wasn't that different from his. Red eyes met green and Vincent suddenly looked away from him.

"Hope you're almost ready because Tifa should be here soon" Tseng said, slipping the two chosen rings into his pocket for the ceremony.

"Tseng, I thank you so much all for your help and look forward to attending your own shot gun wedding in the future" Sephiroth sarcastically said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I always use birth control with my ladies" Tseng said.

Sephiroth studied the venue and has to admit it looked rather nice. He knew a fair bit about weddings from reading about them and normally could tell what type they were. It was simple; if the father of the bride was a military man and it was a shot gun wedding, the groom would normally sport bruises and the bride, a loose dress to hide the her pregnancy. Grander affairs were generally took longer to arrange and showed it. His knowledge or the practical things about weddings stemmed from his asking constant questions about how a bride behaved how she did, until his colleague had given to him a stack of wedding magazines and told him to read them. From there he learned that what bridesmaid's were for; unpaid labour under the guise of friendship and having to wear a horrible unflattering dress. Why a bride had something blue; for luck. Why a bride wore white; to appear virginal even when, she clearly is not. The magazines had also taught him how to drive his man wild in bed; that had made him feel rather queasy.

Tifa took a deep breath as she stood outside her own bar and took Barret's arm in lieu of her father's and almost cried when he handed her a lily bouquet that he and Marlene had whipped up together.

"Yo' ready to get hitched Tifa?" he asked her.

"Yes" she said.

Meanwhile Sephiroth was standing beside Barret's priest, who he had been shocked to learn was his identical twin brother, Sam, minus the gun arm that is...and much easier to understand to his relief. "Would you breath. You look like you're about to pass out" Vincent whispered to him.

"This is not something I thought I would ever do" Sephiroth hissed back.

"The ceremony won't take more than ten minutes and then you're back to normal" Tseng said to him.

"I'll be married, how is that normal?" he hissed back. "If you two are so set on marriage. Why don't you give it a try..."

"Shhhhhh, here Tifa comes. You need to concentrate for the first look at her in her wedding dress and get all misty eyed" Vincent interrupted them.

"I don't see why I'm going to get all emotional about Tifa wearing a white dress; I've seen her in less...shit" he said when he _did_ get misty eyed. She wore simple white strapless sheath dress with sparkly beading on it and a sweep train and there was a slit on one side to reveal teasing glimpses of her long legs as she seem to floated towards him. She wore with it, a simple white veil with a blusher in front of her face, making her pale skin look stark in contrast to her black hair and red lipstick. Her luxurious hair head been braided at the crown and arranged into a complex updo. She looked so beautiful and Sephiroth realized that it wasn't about a girl wearing a white dress, it was that she was wearing it for _him_.

"You got something in your eye Sephiroth?" Tseng asked him facetiously, spoiling the moment.

Tifa should only smile in appreciation at Sephiroth's new look but felt bad at how nervous he looked and realized he didn't want to do this.

"Dearly beloved..." the Priest said.

"Can you give us a moment?" Tifa interrupted him, leading Sephiroth to her storage closet and opened the door to her side entrance.

"You can leave" she said.

"But I thought that..." he said feeling rather...disturbed that she was rejecting him.

"I can't do this to you. You don't want to marry me and I'm not going to force you" she said.

"But that's not true. It's not that I don't want to be with you. I've never done this before and of course, I'm nervous" he explained. Lifting her chin to make him look at him.

"But you always told me that wives and children were liabilities" she said in confusion.

"And you would have been when I was General Sephiroth, now that I am just plain Sephiroth Crescent, I'm no longer worried. I've been dying to ask you to come with me and join me in whatever the future holds. If that means I have to marry you; I want to do it" he explained to her.

"But what of the child. Do you believe it to be yours?" she asked him.

"You're not the unfaithful sort. Of course it's mine. I want you both. I never thought I could be a father and now I'm looking forward to it" he said putting his hand on her belly and she sobbed at this simple gesture.

"Do you love me?" she asked him.

"I have strong feelings for you that confuse me. I'm not good with emotions or social situations and will probably frequently embarrass you.." he started and she silenced him with a kiss.

"That's good enough for now" she said.

"So let's go get married before your gunman friends decide to start shooting through the door" he said, offering his arm. The ceremony was mercifully short and everyone laughed when it appeared that Tifa was attempting to dip Sephiroth for their first kiss. After that they felt positively giddy as humourous pictures of them were taken with the entire bar being armed and pretending to do an official shotgun wedding. Tifa got changed and packed up what they would need to go to Sephiroth's safe house.

"Thank you so much" she said hugging Barret, Vincent, Tseng and Elena, who were the last to leave.

"Yes thanks, I owe you both one" Sephiroth said facetiously.

"Just breed and have a happy life and take up a different hobby that doesn't involve trying to destroy the world. Oh and contact us to let us know where you ended up, of course" Vincent said shaking his hand.

"Well Mrs. Crescent are you ready to go?" he asked her, taking her hand.

"That is Mrs. _Lockhart_ -Crescent" she corrected him.

"Come, I'll give you two a ride. You too Vincent" Barret suggested to them and they all accepted.

"Director Xu, can you give me a hand getting these buffet trays upstairs to Tifa's apartment before you leave? They belong to her and I don't want to them to be accidently picked up by the caterers when they come to clean up" Elena asked him.

"Of course, please go on ahead. Elena can give me a ride" Tseng said.

"Of course, Sir" she assured him. She walked behind him carrying the lighter of the three, "just put it on the counter" she suggested and then picked up the log from the floor and gave him a good bash with it, so he collapsed.

When he came to, he was shocked to find himself naked and bound to Tifa's bed with what appeared to be the same said materia spelled ropes Sephiroth had mentioned. "Are you awake darling? It's time for our wedding night" Elena said from the chair she was sitting in and he turned and looked at her, noticing she was wearing Tiffa's wedding gown, complete with veil.

"What are you doing?" he asked her in shock.

"I'm ovulating and ready to become your wife" she said holding up the ovulation test for him to see.

"Wait you can't do this "he said and noticed that she had put a gold ring on his finger from the batch rejected by Sephiroth...and that she had pilfered a matching one for herself.

"I'm ready to make sweet love with you, my darling" she said taking off her veil and pushing the dress from her, walking towards him in only a sheer white thong and white high heeled shoes.

"No stop" he cried, tugging at his bonds.

"What beautiful children we are going to make together" she cooed, stroking his chest and he found out the hard way that the materia ropes were as impossible to break as Sephiroth had them claimed to be. Sheer embarrassment kept Tseng silent on the matter, afraid of what his fellow TURKS would say and quietly married Elena in a registry office when she started to show, if only to shut her up. He was too proud to admit he had been raped by a petite blonde woman.

THE WEDDING NIGHT

Tifa felt a little hurt to find Sephiroth already in bed. "Don't you want to have our honeymoon?" she asked him.

"I was given to understand that pregnant women need lots of sleep and a lot less sex. I didn't want to be presumptuous by attacking you like a wild beast simply because I'm supposed to have animalistic sex with you just because it's our wedding night" he explained.

"Oh baby, you have a lot to learn, pregnant women do have sex and I will probably want much more due to my pregnancy hormones" she said, climbing on top of him. "Don't worry, I get you a book that will explain everything to you, I know how much you like to read" she said before _she_ attacked him like a wild beast.

She was drifting off in his arms when he asked her where she wanted to live. "I want a place with room for a garden and a babbling brook that runs through it and cherry blossoms. An orchard of some sort and honeysuckle growing outside the kitchen so I can smell it when I prepare meals" she sleepy said.

"So...specific?" he asked her. But she was asleep. Shhhhhhh.

THE NEXT DAY

"Do it" Sephiroth said, handing her the scissors and sitting down for her to begin.

Tifa lifted a silky strand and examined the long fall of her husband's hair, noting how it glinted and stroked her fingers through it, until he looked back at her questioningly and she put her arms around him and pressed her cheek against it. "I can't, I like your hair too much" she said.

"It's only hair and it's too distinctive. There was a time you threatened to shave me bald" he reminded her.

"That was then, this is now. I have an idea and the right tools for the job. Do you trust me?" she asked him.

"Not if you're holding materia ropes and I doubt if Tseng trusts those either" he joked. "What are you doing?" he asked her as she blindfolded him.

"It's a surprise" she said and he could feel materia dye being applied to his hair and looked questioningly at himself when she removed the blindfold.

"Red?" he said in surprise.

"It's a common colour of red. You notice that redheads have really pale skin...like you? We certainly can't go dark or you will look like your skin is positively grey. Therefore this colour suits you and people won't think anything strange if you wear green contacts that change the shape of your pupils and put your hair back in a ponytail" she explained to him.

"How do I look?" he asked her.

"Gorgeous" she said.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Come on what's the surprise?" She asked Sephiroth and laughed as he picked her up and took off her blindfold when he put her down and she looked at the huge house. "I know we discussed where you wanted to live and you said somewhere close to a mako factory to explain anything exotic about our children's hair colouring or eyes. You said no mansions; this is a manor house, there is a babbling brook outback. There are cherry blossoms; I don't know what we are going to do with all those cherries. There is a grape orchard on the next acre; I thought I would try my hand at wine making. There is plenty of room for a garden and I had honeysuckle planted for you outside the kitchen. Do you like it?" he asked her anxiously. She just started to cry. "Are you okay. I can sell it if you don't like it" he anxiously said.

"It's perfect" she said in a watery voice.

"Oh you're happy crying. I will never understand these things" he said with a sigh.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he answered and kissed her and took her hand to show her the other features of their new home.

THREE YEARS LATER

"Vincent" Sephiroth said, closing his book and standing up.

"Hi Grandpa" Lorelei called. Vincent noticed how both father and daughter was sitting at a table under a tree, in the shade, while the little girl played with her toys and he read.

"Lorelei, you should call Vincent; Uncle Vincent if anything. Grandpa is undignified" Sephiroth chided her, but gently.

Vincent picked up his grandchild, she was turning three soon and she had been born with Sephiroth's silver hair and but was closer her mother's skin tone and facial features; she also had the crimson eyes of the Valentine family. "She can call me Grandpa if she wants" he said, hugging the little girl hello, who returned it.

"Don't encourage her" Sephiroth warned him.

"Vincent" Tifa called, heavily pregnant again and hugged him.

"You look well loved" he teased her.

"I have to do my part to distract Sephiroth from the path of evil again" she said in a mockingly serious tone of voice.

"Hey, I'm a reformed man" he answered then back.

"Good, keep him occupied until I make dinner, he mustn't be allowed to slip up again" she said giving him a kiss.

With Lorelei on his knee, Vincent studied the ex-menace to society and noticed he seemed; calm, happy and content. Vincent was pleased to see that marriage and fatherhood seemed to agree with him as he poured them both a glass of wine. "I'll not sure when I'll ever get used to the red" he commented indicating his hair colour, where he wore it in a long ponytail.

"Tifa refuses to let me cut my hair" he said with a shrug and Vincent's lips quirked to find out that someone would dare stand up to General Sephiroth. "How are things with you?" he asked him.

"Yuffie seems to want to start something with me; but I just don't see her that way" he said with a shrug.

Sephiroth laughed at this "someone as laidback as you with someone so high strung? I couldn't see it working" he said.

"Not everyone gets married to their first lover" Vincent said with a shrug.

"It wouldn't have shocked most of SOLDIER, they all guessed that about me; they just chose the wrong gender" Sephiroth said with a shrug.

"Well things have sure changed for you" Vincent said.

"Yes I no longer have to worry about being associated with Hojo. He wasn't my father. You are" Sephiroth said.

"How did you know?" Vincent asked him.

"That time you wanted to see my face uncovered and were prattling on with Tseng about family resemblance. I'm not stupid. Then there are Lorelei's eyes. Her mother's are dark crimson, yours are actual red. Red eyes only come from the Valentine family but they past me by. Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked him.

"I failed you" Vincent said. "And I didn't want to have my enemies seek you out, to use against me after you just escaped that life."

"Ah Vincent, such a martyr until the end. Climb out of your coffin and realize, there was nothing you could have done to help me back then. It was you alone against corrupt corporation and a woman who agreed to all of it. So stop beating yourself up about it and come to visit more often to get to know me and your grandchildren...but don't expect me to call you Dad" Sephiroth offered.

"I would like that. You still make lousy wine" Vincent commented.

"I'm trying my best" Sephiroth said with a frown.

"Tseng and Elena are expecting twins this time and their daughter, Shilin is doing well" Vincent said.

"Twins? I couldn't wish it on a more deserving guy" Sephiroth said with a grin.

THE END

This is the end, my friends, thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sid over and out


End file.
